Change
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Not many things have changed for 17 year old Garu, or his fan girl Pucca. until some feelings begin to stir, causing a bit of chaos in their odd little town. Rated M for cursing, and possibly adult themes later
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying Pucca out for the first time. I just recently started watching it again, and thought 'this would be a really cute fanfiction!'. and so here I am. I hope you guys like it :D**

It was crazy how no matter how no matter what strange thing happened in their tiny village, nothing really seemed to change.

He was still living in the same, with the same cat, in the same town, eating the same food with the same old friends, and the same insane fangirl that everyone in the village called his girlfriend.

Ha, girlfriend, like he had a choice.

17 years in the same old village, eating the same old food, practicing and fighting the same old battles.

Nothing really ever changed, not even with his age, beside his appearance of course.

Not that he was complaining, aside from the constant sexual harassment he received, he was happy with his life.

He found himself thinking more and more about her, the way she had attached herself at his hip countless years ago. It was pretty easy going about his day, even when she decided to force another kiss on him or tackle him down in a hug out of no where.

She'd grown along with him. She was tall, curvy, and replaced her red shirt and black pants with a longer red dress that reached mid thigh and black over the knee socks. She always wore tiny ruby flats, and ran around town with her little buns bouncing up and down. She was still a kid, just in a young woman's body.

He'd changed his outfit a bit as well, switching his body suit for fitted black pants, and a long sleeved red shirt under a black tee with a red broken heart in the center. He was still growing, surprisingly, his current height around 5'9", which was pretty tall considering he was Chinese. He was slender, but still fit, with strong arms, and a tougher core. Constantly, he worked out maintaining his slim, lean muscles, the strongest ninja in town, of course, after Pucca.

And his thoughts went back to her.

It never ceased to amaze him, how fucking powerful she was. He never saw her train, or even break a sweat working at her noodle shop. She was just naturally powerful, without putting in any effort.

He shook his head, his low, side ponytails swaying a bit.

He moved his head up slightly, seeing the figure dash across his porch.

_Yup, nothing has changed at all. _He thought, getting up, and grabbing his sword as he stepped out the door to greet his usual unwanted guest by running away from her.

The bubbly teen ran after him with a smile on her thin red lips.

**Just like with all the other stories, I won't continue it unless I know someone will read it, which could be review, follow, or favorite. I'm currently writing 6 other fanfictions, and two stories on fictionpress, so I don't want to waste my time with a story no one even likes =.=**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that, it also doesn't involve anyone but Garu and his thoughts**

Garu opened his closet, shoving her latest gift deep in, proving that his hiding spot wouldn't hold much more. Though, no matter how much they pilled up, he didn't make an effort to get rid of anything; rather he couldn't bring himself to. So everything sat there, in a box in the back of his closet.

As he added the small, hand woven patch of his face to the collection, noticing how each stitch was perfect, and he knew she probably had spent hours on it, just to end up where every other thing did, hidden away and never really thought of.

As he shoved it in, his eyes glanced over the sweater.

_Why do I still have this?_

He lifted it, noting how fucking tiny it was, though, back then, it had fit him just right. The right sleeve was about 4 inches longer than the left, it was a bit lopsided, and a few stitches were missed.

He remembered, so clearly, how that sweater saved his life.

_I never thanked her._

He smiled a bit, running his bare fingers over the fabric, feeling it. _I kinda wish it still fit… She'd be happy to see me wear it…_

Under the sweater, was her handmade ninja manual, with all those awkward, yet somehow very powerful moves she always used on him. He never even opened it, of course.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he did, looking at the hand painted drawings of ten-year-old Pucca.

It was adorable, seeing it. How much time and effort she must've put into every brush stroke.

_Why did she love me back then…? _He wondered. He wasn't really mean to her, he just, he just didn't care about her. He found her annoying. How she always kissed him, hugged him, went after him against his will. And it wasn't like he could stop it. She was a girl, for crying out loud; he'd rather die then lay a hand on her. So she got away with it, smothering him in her unwanted affections.

_Why does she still love me? _

That question bothered him more than the first. Why did she? He paid more attention to her now, acknowledging her existence, and she responded by laying off a little, just slightly, so that she didn't grope him whenever she saw him. In exchange he sat next to her while eating, or went on group dates with Ching and Abyo. Though, those two were dating, steadily for the past 7 years.

He saw his autographed book, remembering the day he couldn't get in to see his greatest role model, Hill Kick Yu. Even though he couldn't see the show, he later heard from Abyo, just how hard Pucca worked to get that autograph, proving her love for him yet again. It wasn't something passing. It wasn't like when Ring-Ring winked his way, or when other village girls blew kisses. When it came down to it, no one, no one cared about him the way she did. He just couldn't figure out why, why all that affection was going his way, and not someone better suited for her. There were plenty of guys in Sooga. He wasn't special at all. Sure, he was the best ninja, but, is that all she cared about, strength?

He huffed a bit. Deciding to close the closet before any other thoughts ransacked his mind, though the thought process was already going.

Pucca.

She was beautiful, strong, talented. She was the definition of the perfect girl. She'd modeled, she won several pageants, and she could sing like an angel. She was a woman of few words, though he liked that, seeing as he rarely spoke either.

She just, she just felt things too intensely, too strong, too fast, too hard. He just didn't, he didn't want to break her heart.

He could never be the prince she wanted, the prince she was waiting for, the prince she deserved.

Not that he wanted to be; he didn't want to save anyone. He didn't want that responsibility. He just wished that Pucca would move on, and leave him by himself, like he always was.

He was used to alone. It was quiet, almost peaceful, never having to worry about anyone.

But sometimes he wondered, if it wasn't for Pucca, would anyone even know he existed at all?

**There will be more interaction a bit more as the story progresses, I guess I just want people to know how Garu thinks, since in the show, it doesn't really show much of Garu's personality **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait you guys, but I promise I haven't given up on these fics yet, I'll try updating this one, along with all my other ones as often as possible.**

* * *

"Garu, did you hear?" Ching asked as Garu sat himself down in his usual seat.

He shook his head slightly, and looked around.

Pucca was nowhere to be seen.

"A new ninja moved in today." Abyo said.

He broke apart his chopsticks, having no interest in their discussion.

"Pucca's with him right now."

His head jerked up from his meal, looking at them questioningly.

"She's showing him around town. From what I hear, he's really strong." Ching clasped her hands together and looked off with a dreamy expression on her pale face, smiling.

Abyo didn't seem to mind at all.

As if on queue, the two walked through the door, Pucca and the stranger.

He was tall, with eyes that were a deep shade of hazel, his hair light brown and draping in his sun kissed face.

All the girls in the noodle shop squealed in delight. The new ninja was nothing short of gorgeous.

But Garu focused only on Pucca, how her small, thin fingers were wrapped around his wrist, her face in a dreamy smile as she stared at the man, sighing lightly, a tint of pink playing on her pale face.

She giggled, before pulling the man towards their usual table, and taking her seat next to Garu, the man sitting next to her.

Ching squealed, before smiling at the stranger. "So, what's your name?" She asked, batting her long lashes.

"Lee." The man replied, smiling and exposing his perfect, white teeth.

Pucca giggled again.

Garu frowned.

"Pucca, don't hog the new guy all to yourself. You don't want to make Garu jealous, would you?" Ring-Ring cowed, flipping her long blue hair, her lip glossed covered lips forming a cruel smile.

Pucca's face turned red in annoyance.

"I'm with her by choice, my dear. She's an excellent guide, and even better company." Lee replied.

Pucca blushed bright red from the compliment she wasn't expecting.

"So charming." Ching squealed softly, causing Abyo to scoff.

"I'm charming too!" He yelled out.

Ching rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come hangout with me?" Ring-Ring asked, leaning forward so her chest hung low. "I think I'd make great company too."

Lee gently declined. "I'm rather enjoying myself, here, thank you."

She stomped her foot, her pink heals clanking loudly on the floor. "Well, no one wants to hangout with losers anyways!" She stormed off, causing Pucca to giggle.

"Pucca, can you give us a hand?" One of the chiefs called from the back room, causing Pucca to get up and run there.

Garu narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Lee.

"Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is Abyo, Garu, and I'm Ching" Ching held out her hand, expecting to shake his, but was surprised when the man gently brushed his lips over her palm, causing her to shudder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

She let out yet another squeal.

Abyo took offense.

"What's your deal?" He asked harshly.

Lee widened his eyes, as if in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, have I done something wrong?"

"Ching's my girlfriend." Abyo crossed his muscular arms."

Ching rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, I mean no harm. That is how we greet women in my hometown."

"Where are you from?" Ching asked curiously.

"A small village many miles from here. I have traveled far in hopes to find the perfect bride." Lee replied.

Garu's eyes widened.

"What kind of girl are you looking for?"

"Someone kind and caring. With a face and voice of an angel. Wide range of talents, and a powerful fighter." Lee said, looking off into the distance as if thinking.

Garu's eyes widened even more.

"That sounds like Pucca." Abyo said bluntly.

Ching elbowed him.

"Ow, what?" He said, before following her eyes and resting his on Garu.

He looked terrified.

"Pucca does seem like the perfect woman, doesn't she?" Lee said, looking over at the kitchen where she had disappeared.

"But, you know, she's dating Garu." Ching said.

"Really? Is that so?" Lee asked, looking over at the silent ninja.

Garu nodded furiously.

"How interesting. She hadn't so much as breathed a word of you all day." Lee said with a slight smirk, and Garu felt his heart drop.

_She…she didn't mention me…? But she loves me, right…?_

As Pucca returned to the table and seated herself between Garu and Lee, Garu rose to his feet suddenly, grunting to say he was leaving and running out of the noodle shop.

Pucca looked after him with a slight frown, before turning to Lee with a questioning gaze.

He simply shrugged.

* * *

**Yay, drama.**

**I hope you guys like it so far, and i can honestly say I have no idea where this story may go.**

**Btw, Lee is my character, and I do own him, though I own nothing of actual pucca.**

**Make sure to review :D**


End file.
